13943's the Magic Number
by kulisu
Summary: A fic based off of natsuP's Room 13943 featuring Gakupo, Kaito and Len. Rated M because I forgot to give Len a bleeper, he's a complete masochist and chapters yet to be written. Oh, and, uh, angst is another genre this fits in to. Also hooray for lazy MS Paint icons.
1. Chapter 1

A whip crack echoed like a lonely gunshot throughout the brick-filled corriders. A young maiden's terrifying scream soon followed suit. A young boy sighed. "I think I'm done for tonight..." he whispered, sending chills down the spines of his workmates. Just his voice alone was downright terrifying.

"Len," one of the older males spoke, "you're not done." The blue-haired man pointed to a teenaged girl that was shivering, covered with blood and cuts.

"Damn..." Len whispered. He drove his fingernails into the nearest wall. Curling his fingers back to his hand, he crumbled the rotting rock with his toughened palm. He turned to his allies and stepped onto his faint shadow.

"Kaito," he gestured towards the blunette, "Gakupo," he gestured towards the to other worker, a man with long, purple hair that was tied into a ponytail, "you two take care of her; I'm too tired..." Len headed towards the exit but was stopped by Gakupo calling to him.

"Len!" Len gritted his somewhat pointed teeth and turned back towards the older men.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO _YOU_ WANT?" He clenched his fist. His fingernails pierced his skin slightly, even with how tough it had become. Blood started to cover his palm.

"Len..." Gakupo whispered, thinking about his violent tendencies and how he never used to be like that. "Calm down..." He glanced at Len's palm and grimaced. "You might want to cut your fingernails too..."

"SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING IDIOT; I'LL _NEVER_ DO THAT!" The boy started rushing towards him to murder him. Then he saw how scared Gakupo looked and stopped in his tracks. "I'm... sorry..." He hesitated. "I won't do it again. Though please don't make me cut them. They're my best weapon... I'm a goner if I don't keep them..." Len had tears forming but didn't want the others to see his fear. He kept his head tilted downwards so he wouldn't have to look at their faces; so they couldn't tell how scared he was.

"Well, how about this? You can cut them and keep them as a weapon. It's just for your own safety," Kaito tried reasoning. He lifted up Len's face only to see the dried tears that had become encrusted in the boy's face. Len was shaking violently and had many more tears rushing forth. He bit his trembling lip so he could try answering.

"Um... Y.. Yeah, I... I'll do that..." Len looked back down and the adults exchanged worried glances. The young boy straight away went to keeping his promise. He started prying his nails away from his skin, one by one. It hurt so much to him, though the sort of hurt he was used to. _'The same pain from my childhood... Why did that have to happen? Why di-'_

"Len," Kaito snapped him from his thoughts. "Stop it now. All of your nails are gone, now you're bleeding. Just store them somewhere." Len slowly nodded and dug his already blood-covered nails into his shorts. Piercing his skin. Making dizzy from blood loss. Just how he liked.

Before either Kaito or Gakupo could object to this, they heard a thud behind them.

"Jeez," a woman's voice sighed. "The boss really needs to fix up these teleportation devices; that killed my back!" Len turned around once he was sure someone was there. To his surprise, he saw an old friend. A girl with blonde hair that she grew out at some point and sharp, glaring eyes.

"Oh," he mumble, seemingly unimpressed. "Lily. It's you." Lily nodded and stood up.

"Yep. Le- OW, MY BACK! Well, _anyway_, you're the reason I'm here." She pulled out a badge from her jacket and held it upside down. "I think that's the right way... Now, where's my script...?" She fumbled around more and pulled out a piece of paper with random scribbles on it. "Ahem." She said the rest in a very flat tone. "_You people. Kaito, Gakupo. You are under a-rrest for the... _Uh... _Yes, for sexually harassing this boy here._" She pointed to Len and he rose an eyebrow.

"Really, Lily? Either you're a bad actor or bad police officer; neither of these guys have done anything like that to me..." This time it was Lily's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm a police officer, but not a bad one. How'd you think I got that teleportation thingy? Oh, wait, what? Are you trying to tell me I said the wrong thing?" Len stared blankly at Lily's utter stupidness.

"Well, yeah..."

"Oh!" She exclaimed in realisation. "That would make sense. Haha, my boss is the only one that can see the security cameras. Sorry 'bout that! Well, um, _boys who I already said the names of, you are under a-rrest for letting this boy here,_" she pointed to Len once again, "_almost kill himself and not doing anything about it, _blah blah blah, shit like that... Hey, do you boys have anything alcoholic? I mean, I could _really_ go for some wine right about now, oh right, arresting you!"

"Lily..." Len sighed. "Don't arrest them, please. They've done nothing wrong."

"Well, according to the boss they have."

"Look, I'm not letting them go to prison. They already work in one. If they have to, I'm going too." Lily giggled while thinking about two things. First, how cute she thought this devotion was. Second, if he cared so much about them as to spend years in jail with them, one could only imagine what sort of suggestive things they'd get up to in there. In fact, to make she could walk in on them at some point,

"Your choice~. Okay, so that'll be a life sentence for all of you, chocolate and peas only for breakfast, lunch and dinner," she added while remembering a few things she'd read. Apparently, chocolate works as an aphrodisiac and Romans used to believe peas worked as an amazing aphrodisiac for men. If they'd read that last one anywhere, it would be sure to work within a few days! "And, um... Actually, maybe we'll give you guys bananas too, it's such a nice shape!" She cooed while giggling.

"Okay, so let's take you there..."

* * *

LOL LILY. Believe it or not, I actually based her personality somewhat off mine. So yeah, I heard this song, and I was just like "HOLLY SHEETS, THIS IS BOTH SCARY-CREEPY AND THEM OUTFITS. I LAV IT. OHH, PLOT BUNNIES." So, um, yeah. If Lily gave you mental images, don't blame me...? But then again, it's probably a good thing.

This was supposed to be uploaded June 6th... Real life stuff. June 9th (LOLOLOL BECAUSE 6/9 OH ME *shot*)? Moar real life stuff. In short, real life is stupid. =A=


	2. Chapter 2

**Authour's note, I guess? Uh, well sorry for late. I would have had this done a few months ago, but my old laptop broke and I lost all of the chapter. Then I sent YouTube friends messages saying "SIX HUNDRED AND SEXTY NINE IS AN AMAZING NUMBER KTNX," to let them know I had access to a laptop and to generally spam their inboxes. Then I had to work out the school I'm going to next year. BUUUUUT I hope this is still enjoyable. Also sorry for short.**

* * *

A car pulled up at a run-down dungeon. Three young men walked out without saying a word. Len stared up at the sky, not seeing a single star. Just when he thought he could have a peaceful night...

"Hey, hey! You guys! Stop looking so serious!" Lily called through her car window. "Jeez, I'm coming out. Let me show you to your room..."

'Well,' Len thought. 'She completely shattered the mood.'

The blonde girl opened the dungeon's door. Inside, a young woman sat, red stains everywhere and her dark hair somewhat torn out. As she looked at Len, she hid her face in fear. In the next room, a small boy, no older than 7, looked at them. He ran up to the cell's rusty bars and stuck his hand out. Inside his hand rested a knife, which he tried to attack Lily with several times. This continued for miles and miles until...

"Damn, we already have 13942 people here...?" Lily mumbled under her breath. Then she began to speak up. "Well, uh, you guys are in room 13943! So much symbolism in that number, really..."

Len glared at her, trying to hint at...

"Oh, right, key! Master," she bowed, "come to us. The brat needs his key. You can let him keep it, just make sure he doesn't let the other two get to it."

Right before their eyes, a young teenage boy appear out of nowhere. He had dirty blonde hair that would easily make it past his shoulders, but it was loosely tied into a ponytail. His eyes, one aqua-blue, one red. His eyes had pupils that were that of a snake. He had no fingernails on his fingers, but long, blood covered ones forcefully lodged in his red eye and throat. His whole body was covered with scars and he had dry, red tears resting on his cheeks and in his hair.

Next to him, an older man appeared. He had short, badly cut, purple hair. His eyes were a deep green. His skull was completely crushed in. His right arm had been cut at the elbow, with blood dripping to the floor.

Next to the blonde boy, someone who looked a couple of years older appeared. He had short dark blue hair on one side of his head. On the other, there was nothing. The right side of his head had been cut off. He only had one eye, the same colour as his hair. The other eye socket was empty.

"Key," the blonde boy said bluntly. The blue-haired male reached his arm into his eye's socket and pulled it out.

"Thank you," the youngest said, and kissed him on the cheek. The key dropped, the three disappeared, and Len picked up the key.

"Who... who were they?!" he asked Lily. As Lily whispered into his ear, his face filled with disgust...


End file.
